1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazine derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, particularly those derivatives which are substituted at the 1-position by a phenylalkylene group and at the 6-position by an amino or a cyanomethyl group. These compounds inhibit gastric acid secretion and are therefore useful in treating mammals having disease-states characterized by excessive gastric acid secretion. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
2. Related Disclosures
Certain substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyrazine and imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine derivatives are known in the art as being useful in treating certain disease-states characterized by excessive gastric acid secretion, e.g., peptic ulcer disease. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,164 (Schering Corp.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,294 (Schering Corporation); J. Med. Chem. 1987, Vol. 30, pp. 2031-2046; and J. Med. Chem. 1987, Vol. 30, pp. 2047-2051.
Certain pyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazines of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R can be phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl or phenylmethyl, are disclosed in Khim. Farm. Zh. 1987, Vol. 21, No. 9, pp. 1054-1059. These compounds are disclosed as having hypotensive activity.